


Best boys

by laughingpineapple



Category: The Last Guardian (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Post-Canon, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: They missed this. Incidentally, there may have been an attempt at a flower crown there but it was short-lived





	Best boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> (View Image to get the full size and see the -former- Boy properly! I am suddenly 3x more sympathetic to the game's camera issues...)


End file.
